


Licking Your Wounds

by BaphoNathus



Series: Nath's Reader Insert Stories [1]
Category: NES Godzilla Creepypasta
Genre: French Kissing, Gender-neutral Reader, Kaiju, Other, Reader-Insert, Snogging, sol has fluff-covered ears here, thanks to the friend who inspired me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaphoNathus/pseuds/BaphoNathus
Summary: When you just wake up from a mysterious loss of consciousness, mind aching in confusion and fear as you find yourself lost inside a nightmarish digital world, the last thing you'd expect to see is the affection from a monster whose mind would otherwise only think of mayhem and destruction.





	Licking Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my Tumblr first, and I am posting this here to fit in my whole literature catalog thingamajig.
> 
> Pretty self-indulgent work. When my friend introduced me to the NES Godzilla CP story, I couldn't help but fall head over heels for Solomon. Hopefully other lovers of big monstrous fellows will enjoy this, pft.

Your mind snaps out of a pitch dark stasis with a throbbing pain. 

Nothing, not even a faint memory, that you could potentially run in your mind to even give your consciousness even the slightest hold of the reality you have witnessed during the last hours you have remained awake, would even remotely fizzle through your neurons as your eyes lazily opened up to gaze at your supposedly familiar surroundings. As the barely noticeable beams of light became more noticeable to your burned out senses, a stressed sigh exited your lungs, expecting to have to force yourself out of your bed- or carpet, as you may have as well passed out right there on your floor- to perform your routinary activities, that would gradually wash away the invisible grime of despair off of you. 

However all but relief strikes you as the force comes for you to take a glance at your surroundings and you don’t see the hanging lamp from your ceiling, or the creamy white walls from your bedroom, nor do the paintings that would otherwise hang on those. Your heart skips a beat as you notice that the environment around you has none of the features that would bring you comfort- instead you find yourself in a slate grey room with brick walls that look worn-out and moldy. There are no doors and splintered pieces of wood are scattered all over the floor. Your arms, that barely were being able to keep you up, trembled violently under your weight and tension. A scream started to press against your throat as the realization that you were unsafe and vulnerable poured over you. However just before you let out all but a puny, breathy whimper, you could feel everything around shake from a loud, reverberating roar, and your insides shook even more. 

Painful shrieks pierced your ears as all of a sudden it struck you that the effects that have been put on you during your digital exploration have finally raised its stakes. Reality has bent under the hands of the hellbeast and your ragdoll-like existence writhes within its grasp.

While the chaos raged outside your current shelter, you eventually managed to remember the nature of this world- that symphony of war cries were nothing other than the strife that went on between two of the colossal beasts that preyed on you and the monster you took domain of. The one you have chosen for that stage still manages to manifest itself in your mind…the one who sported a thick coat of azure fur and scanned its enemies with a glazed-over, blood red stare. Those fangs that were bared at all times, paired with two sets of razor-sharp claws, that would not belong to any other abomination of space other than the exceptional Solomon, who after decades, still managed to remain as the best.

It was most likely, if not certain, that it was him taking the risk of sacrificing his own body to subdue and obliterate the current enemy, which, as you manage to hold yourself in place, to take a simple peek out of the hole of one of the exploded doors, seemed to have a golden covering of scales and multiple heads that eagerly lunged at the blue beast and every once in in a while shot bolts of paralyzing energy at him. That was most certainly the mighty King Ghidorah! The size difference between the two made your stomach drop- would Solomon, who was barely even taller than you, be able to defeat, or even survive the damage caused by his current battler, that towered over such a form by multiple feet?

Anxiety strikes your tortured mind as a deafening thud is heard right on the wall besides you- seems like your mercenary had been overtaken, slammed right on your base’s walls and cracking down at the seemingly sturdy barriers. As you gazed at his body, immobilized by his torso and wings by the mouths of Ghidorah, your heart felt somewhat pressured by looking at the wounds inflicted by the sunken fangs into Solomon’s flesh, the clawed skin on one of his eyes, the tar-like blood pouring from the scratches, a state of body that not even you could imagine remaining conscious with. Weak pants came from him, most likely proving himself too weak to retaliate, and you were ready to gulp down your tears and accept the fact that it was all over for you- the death you were about to experience would be alone and distraught, torn from any sort of intelligible sense of reality or dignity.

However as you closed your eyes and waited for the final bellow, the fall to the ground, the blast of electric and searing heat that would finally end you, something that was out of your expectations made you pull away your arms from your head and instead look out in curiosity. A strange droning and growling seemed to come from your blue beast, whose eyes shone a bright crimson as his mouth opened and bared that same glow. And in a fraction of a second, you watched the monster of shining gold be pushed back and squeal at the scorching blast of unadulterated thermic energy that spewed from the maw of the now-freed Solomon, radiating a blinding aura that had you covering your eyes and dripping sweat from the hot air around you that had just settled, and as the draconian monarch dropped down to the foggy depths of the city, defeated and dishonoured, the recoil from the attack caused the walls to crumble and collapse on your side, and the beads of hope you had grasped upon for that breakneck period of time started to fizzle away as your impending death seemed to inch closer once again.

The impact of the failing foundations fortunately managed to avoid you by a couple feet- however it did not prevent you from sneezing and coughing from the dusty mess of powdered clay and rock. Wiping your eyes, you glanced at the figure of Solomon, thrown onto the ground on his back, laying down on top of the newly formed bed of debris from the victorious duel. Ridden with concern, you run towards him, hesitantly reaching out your hand to caress the skin on his face. His body seems to flinch from your touch and he groaned quietly from pain and fatigue, which caused you to pull away from him and instead sit by his side and try to make him company. Never in your life you thought you’d feel genuine pity and compassion for a wounded kaiju.

After a couple of seconds, his head turned towards you and he huffed slightly, with closed eyes. Another attempt of yours to caress his face manages to get a curious growl from him, who remains surprisingly calm towards your affections, if not simply too tired to protest. But out of simply distraction, you graze your finger across his eye wound by accident, and instead of roaring in pain and potentially snapping at you, Solomon simply lets out a sharp yelp and shudder. You flinch and apologize to him, even if he may not understand your terrestrial language. 

However he just gazes at you with a strangely surprised look. An expression of lack of hostility yet also somewhat suspicious of what he sees. Your spare hand touches the soft fur of his chest as you look over his torso slightly, and you shyly move it to better have a feel of the texture. Sinking your fingers into the silky, almost plush-like coat, you can’t help but find a dim spark of peace and calmness in that experience. It reminded you of when you’d get nervous during a very distressing event as a child and you would grab a soft plushie to soothe yourself. Reaching in your other hand, you felt a distinctive rumble in his chest, that made you half-nervous, as if he was growling and ready to attack, however the possibility that it was just him showing pleasure overran that instinct. 

Soon you notice the other scars on his midriff, uncovered by any protective or dense-enough fluffy padding. One of your fingers went to run alongside a bite mark, not enough to hurt, but enough to elicit another quiet wail from Solomon as he watched you. It looked rather gruesome, at least to you, and you’re unsure whether or not it was as painful to him as it seemed- it still made you cringe, anyway.

_“Look at what he did to you.”_

You speak to him again, and another time you had ignored the potential chance of him not understanding your speech, however it still is something that de-stresses you when things get too much to handle- to talk. Be it to yourself, to inanimate objects, to non-humans. However as you ruffled his fur and showed awareness of his state, you soon felt something cup the back of your head slightly. You were sure it was his hand. It gently pushes your head to lay on top of his chest and you gladly do it, wanting to hear some more of his seemingly content “purring”. Something inside you, like butterflies in your stomach, is awakened from the unbelievable gentleness of such a beast, seen so relentlessly violent in combat, who now showed even a slight sign of enjoyment and tenderness towards another living creature.

Another arm of his comes to hold your waist, and he props you up so that you were laying on top of him, with your head nuzzled against the dense fur of his mane and both of his arms now embracing you in what you feel is almost like genuine affection. Or perhaps he is just feeling nervous, like you, and is reaching for a similar coping mechanism. Regardless, it was uncannily human, and it was something you were really enjoying and that you wouldn’t want to quit any time soon. 

**“Never in my life have I felt a touch against my hide that was not to rend, to punish or to torture.**

**And it is thanks to your hands and your gentleness, that an emotion that was, for a long time, left withered and dormant inside of me, was finally brought back to life. And I cannot properly express it towards you, now, with words alone.”**

And so, your words have finally met a reciprocal dialogue. That was actually caught by you really off-guard, and you felt your face become slightly hot upon hearing his reply. So you weren’t alone, in a world full of chaos and seemingly eternal wars waging between beasts. There was, at least, one lost soul out there, who stored inside them a budding capability to look at you, helpless and small, and not feel some sort of sadistic instinct to tear and slay, and instead a wish to understand and to bond.

And you realized that such a monster was now cradling you, displaying to you a vulnerable side that you doubt you’d see being shown by any of those wild behemoths you’ve met so far. 

Lifting your head slightly, your hands travel to meet Solomon’s head, and your fingers again plunge into his fur, twirling between them soft tufts, as you chuckle slightly and touch your forehead with his nose. You’re rewarded by a rather happy-sounding growl and a slight opening of his mouth to lick at your head. Somehow it makes your already flushed face become even redder. With your attention shifting towards the scar on his eye, the urge to comfort him more on his unsavoury experiences becomes stronger inside of you, and you stretch your neck a bit, pushing yourself up to deliver a delicate kiss on his already-healing wound, earning a quiet gasp from him, as well as a noticeable flush on his cheeks as your head retreats.

_“Hopefully I can make the pain last less for you from now on”_

Again you feel his hand moving, this time to rest under your chin and hold it up, in a way that you find his own eyes looking deeply into your own, which comes off to you as being rather intimate, but at this point you were already too eager to find out what other displays of affection he had in store for you. And your curiosity is proven to be fruitful as his eyes close and his head tilts. You know exactly what he is inviting you for, and you eagerly give in by pulling on his mane- which gets him to growl deeply as he is brought towards you and you press your lips against his- or were they his teeth, somehow? You brush that off and instead decide to close your own eyes to flood your senses with the warmth of his touch, the almost-lulling sound of his rumbling chest, together with the accommodating texture of his body. Noticing the bulging fur from his ears on the sides of his head, you take a chance in getting to hold and feel them. Immediately you can feel him shudder and press harder against you, groaning as his tongue again exited him to pry open your own lips. 

Now rendered to a dark, flushed mess, you give in to the monster and allow him to appreciate your intricate human form to a degree he had never before experienced- which you could also say towards him. You ignored the hazard that involved getting your skin scratched from his teeth as you kissed him deeply, and didn’t mind the thin trails of blood drawn on your skin from his passionate “exploration”. He was very clearly thrilled by the situation, as you could hear him purr faster and his chest seemed to rise and fall rapidly as you were on top of it. A pair of claws reached for your neck and massaged it slightly, showing great concern with the possibility of hurting you, as you could tell by his movements and pace. At this point you were feeling a strange concoction of blissful relaxation and a thrill that kept you up and energized.

It was only until you started to feel out of air when you finally tried to push yourself away from Solomon’s mouth, his eyes opening in confusion and a short whimper coming from him as you both pulled away, and as you explained that you had ran out of breath, it shifted back into a rather jolly expression. One that only now you had discovered that he could display. And that brings somewhat of a sense of pride to you. 

Little did you show attention towards your surroundings, and it struck you hard once you found out that the sun that lit the sky had already been setting, and you two were now gradually being exposed to the intimidating somberness of the industrial sky. You turn yourself around on top of his body and lay on top of him, letting your back rest on the softness of his torso and allowing his arms to shift to a wrapped position around your stomach, his wings covering your legs and feet like a large blanket, with his mane cushioning your head. 

**“I will allow you to have some rest, as I also must regain my force for the next dawn. I wish your dreams are as comforting and warm as the touch of your lips against my wounds.”**

_“Sure, I’ve gotten all comfortable already. Not sure about you.”_

He shuffles around awkwardly, turning himself to his side and curling up closer and more comfortably against you. His chin rubs against your ear a bit as he lets out a friendly chirp. You try to hold in a stifled chuckle, resting your head against his arm, and hearing an almost inaudible snore resonating from his throat, which seemed to get quieter as every minute passed, until you were certain that your companion was already asleep, and you cooed while thinking about it.

The outside was already the darkest you could imagine, cloudless and with no urban lighting to interfere, and there was only the most subtle presence of stars that flickered across the sky from the busted wall, making the night feel just a bit less dystopian for the two of you. His thick fur together with his large wings that surround your body brought you warmth, as well as the deeply-slumbering Solomon, that, every once in a while, purred happily thanks to his find of someone wishing to undo his unpleasant memories and history of relentless submission and refill them with soft touches and genuine sweetness. It brought to you a sense of lucidity and security that you have lost and nearly forgotten ever since you have started your nightmare in this game. Except that, for you, it didn’t feel all that virtual anymore. And that could be either a bad or good thing.


End file.
